Sight Of Titan
by Lorren
Summary: Manusia itu Ginger Cookies. Drabble mutichap. Agak canon. Rating kayaknya menjurus T. Gak usah dibaca.
1. Manusia Itu Ginger Cookies

**Sight Of Titan**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Drabble – September 2013**

* * *

Oke, kita mulai darimana ya? Gue mau menceritakan pada kalian soal pengelihatan para Titan yang sungguh buruk. Ini akan menjelaskan kenapa Titan begini dan begitu. Coba kita pahami isi hati Titan yang sesungguhnya, mengerti kenapa manusia yang menjadi makanannya, atau kenapa Titan terus tersenyum.

Titan itu jumlahnya banyak. Ada jutaan di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mukanya juga macam-macam. Bagi Titan, tersenyum adalah jiwanya. Titan selalu hepi. Gak pernah galau kayak author yang mati mengenaskan setelah ulangan Kimianya.

Sementara authornya molor, gue bakalan menceritakan pengalaman menjadi Titan!

.

Menjadi Titan itu… gede sih. Tapi rela bagi-bagi?

Menjadi Titan itu… kayak membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, terjun bareng paus akrobatis, teruuuuuuusss sampai ke rasi bintang paling maniiiiisss…

1000 manusia bisa bermimpi, satu Titan bisa mengubah dunia! –Ir. Soesoe (yang ini ambigu)

Menjadi Titan itu… GAK GAMPANG, BRO!

Menjadi Titan itu… SEBUAH TANGGUNG JAWAB BESAR!

Menjadi Titan itu… HARUS SIAP PUNYA BANYAK FANS!

Menjadi Titan itu… NGEBONGKAR KEBIASAAN LAMA! ANAK SEKOTING MINUM TITAN COFFEE!

Sudah malaaamm, Titan Boboo~ —ups. Maap.

Menjadi Titan itu… diputeeeerr, dijilaaaaat, dicelupiiiin...

Menjadi Titan itu… PENUH PERJUANGAN!

Menjadi Titan itu… khusus buat para jomlo. Karena menjadi Titan itu… nggak bisa pacaran. (Aw, sakit)

Jangan pernah ngeremehin Titan! Hati Titan itu serapuh bulu angsa, tapi kulitnya sekuat baja. Makanya Titan selalu senyum, karena nggak ada alasan Titan buat galau! Titan cell4luh H3ppY.

Tau lagu kebangsaannya Titan apa? Ini nih.

_Titan, titan, di dinding… Diam-diam merayap… Datang sebuah jahe, HAP! Lalu dimakaaan…_

.

Pagi itu, Titan lagi jalan-jalan di sekitar _wall_ Maria, tak lupa senyum ketjehnya ia pasang. Titan ini Titan kecil-kecilan, tingginya cuma sepuluh meter. Ngiri banget sama Titan Ped—ehm—Titan Colossal. Titan yang itu kan tinggi, rajin minum … ya, itu. Tau sendiri kan. (Kode: Reiner ./. Rahasia loh ya)

Tiba-tiba, Titan mendengar suara berat pintu gerbang. Ia sudah hapal suara itu, gerbangnya terbuka. Titan langsung berlari ke arah suara, mengintip di antara sela-sela rumah yang rusak, dan menunggu sesuatu keluar dari sana.

Lalu keluarlah kue-kue jahe berjubah hijau. Mereka menaiki kuda jahe, keluar dari gerbang. Titan jadi gemes sendiri. Lihat kue-kue jahe itu, betapa unyunya! Ada satu kue jahe yang mukanya sedatar papan setrika. (Gue ngekode lagi di sini.)

"_Titan mau yang itu! Yang kecil, unyu, dan mukanya sok!_" Titan menjerit dalam hati.

Titan selalu suka jalan-jalan di antara dinding-dinding tinggi itu, soalnya di dalamnya banyak kue jahe. Titan suka jahe. Jahe itu sehat! Bikin kita bugar! Kue jahenya punya ekspresi masing-masing. Suka teriak-teriak sebelum sempet digigit, unyu. Titan bahagia.

Kadang kadang, ada kue jahe yang susah digigit, jadi langsung ditelen bulet-bulet, toh khasiatnya sama aja kan? Sama-sama jahe.

Titan terharu, ia menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya dengan sepenuh daging. _Titan, Titan, di dinding… Diam-diam merayap… Datang sebuah jahe, HAP! Lalu dimakaaan…_

Titan mengamati rombongan kue jahe yang lewat, lalu ia mulai berlari mengejar mereka. Kue-kue jahe itu melihat ke belakang dan langsung menyerangnya. Ini nih yang melanggar hukum alam. Setahu Titan, kue jahe nggak seharusnya melawan! Kue jahe nakal! Ih, nakal~

Sebelum Titan sempat berpikir, sesuatu menyakiti bagian belakang lehernya. Titan jatuh, tumbang, ngerasa sakit hati. Dan hari itulah hidup sang Titan berakhir.

.

Itu sih yang sejauh gue tau. Titan ngeliat manusia sebagai kue jahe. Berhubung Titan gila jahe, Titan makan deh. Seandainya kita punya hormon yang bisa merekayasa jahe sampai sebesar manusia. Yah, seandainya.

Ditambah orang-orang _Scouting Legion_ dan yang lainnya pake jaket warna cokelat. Makin lengkaplah bayangan kue jahe si Titan. Sebelum mati, Titan selalu dendam. Masa dia dibunuh kue jahe? Nggak etis. Sayang Titan yang lain belum tau.

Di chapter depan, kayaknya yang nyerita tetep gue, soalnya Aningsih masih galau. Topiknya, 'Kenapa Titan nggak suka pake baju?'. Makasih yang udah baca, gue sangat menghargai kalian. Ini cerita gue, apa cerita lo? Oke abaikan aja.

-Budi (Nama kerennya Bertolt)

* * *

A/N: Eh? Eh? Ini si Budi yang cerita? Ya udah deh. Makasih ya, yang udah baca. Jangan ketawa-ketawa, dosa ngetawain drabble akyu—EH SOWWY! MAKSUD AKYU DRABBLE ELO, BUD! Maap kalau salah, namanya juga parody. Review akan sangat berarti.

Kalau akyu sih, abis baca drabblenya Budi langsung masang muka =w=". #ditendangBudi Oke, sebelum drabble ini berakhir, ayo kita nyanyi lagu kebangsaan Titan!

_Titan, Titan, di dinding… Diam-diam merayap… Datang sebuah jahe, HAP! Lalu dimakaaann…_

Salam molor,

**.Lorren**zone.

Zzzzzzz…

(NB: MotoGP kemaren si Lorenzo yang menang ya? ;;_;; Ih, akyu sukanya Rossi sama Marc.)


	2. Kenapa Titan Gak Pake Baju?

**Sight Of Titan**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Masih September 2013**

* * *

Kata siapa gue masih galau? Hidup tuh mesti move on! Emang, meskipun muka gue suram, dalam hati gue bling-bling. Gue kan masuk kategori _dere_-_dere_. Meski gak separah si Tsuyoi. Ya udahlah, jangan banyak bacod. Mari gue jelaskan **Kenapa Titan Gak Pake Baju?**

**To continue the file, please click the button below.**

.

.

.

**DOWNLOAD HERE. **

.

.

.

_Click._

.

.

.

**Waiting for 357 MB data… loading… loading…**

.

.

.

**Catch the server… waiting from titancantik . com…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Downloading… 1 MB from 357 MB**

.

.

.

**Downloading… 2 MB from 357 MB**

.

.

.

**Downloading… 15 MB from 357 MB**

.

.

.

_Kok berasa kayak lagi download episode anime ya?_

.

.

.

**Downloading… 200 MB from 357 MB**

.

.

.

**Download failed. Error code.**

.

.

.

_ANJIR. ADSBHDUVCDUVDCV3 #$ #$%^$^%%&t^*&&&(*&^^%^%$%#! $&^*&(%^##^$&! KUOTA GUEEEEE... KHAMVREEETT..._

.

.

.

**Download Finished. **Click to open file.

.

.

.

_EHH?_

.

.

.

_Click._

.

.

.

**Microhard file loading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengaruh Baju Titan untuk Manusia**

**Disusun oleh:**

**Aningsih Brokenheart**

**.**

**BAB I**

**PENDAHULUAN**

Puji dan syukur penulis panjatkan pada Isayama Hajime yang hanya ada satu di dunia, bahwasannya penulis dapat menyelesaikan metode ilmiah ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ucapan terima kasih penulis sampaikan pada Isayama Hajime, karena dengan otak kreatifnya, beliau dapat menciptakan Titan yang begitu unyu untuk diteliti. Juga pada Mamah Budi, Papah Rustam, rekan-rekan tim, santriwan dan santriwati pesantren Al-Sekoting yang telah membantu penulis meneliti setelitinya. Semoga Karya Ilmiah ini dapat berguna bagi seluruh umat manusia.

Wall Sina, tahun 879,

Penulis.

.

**BAB II**

**TUJUAN PENELITIAN**

Untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Titan tidak suka memakai baju.

.

**LANGKAH-LANGKAH PENELITIAN**

Titan adalah makhluk Isayama Hajime yang paling unyu. Mereka berkeliaran bebas di luar dinding dan Tidak memakai baju. Titan C3llaLuH H3PpY, dibuktikan dari senyuman yang selau terpatri di wajah mereka. Berdasarkan data-data sementara yang didapatkan dari Al-Sekoting, Titan tidak mempunyai kemaluan. Rata-rata komunitas Titan diperkirakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mereka senang memakan manusia dan bedasarkan pengalaman pribadi, mereka tak punya organ tubuh.

Dari data-data di atas maka dapat disimpulkan beberapa metode yang akan digunakan untuk meneliti Titan:

Menculik Sawney dan Bean.

Memerhatikan dan mencatat kebiasaan mereka.

Mengembalikan mereka pada Hanji Zoe.

**1. Pengambilan Data**

Sore itu, penulis sedang mengintai markas Al-Sekoting. Tak lama, penulis menyusup ke dalam asrama dan pergi ke kandang Sawney dan Bean. Penulis bermaksud menyelundupkan mereka keluar, tapi mereka bernafsu sekali ingin mengigit penulis, jadi penulis menggunakan Manuver 3D Gear untuk membunuh mereka.

Lalu, mereka mati. Hanji Zoe menangis. Penulis kabur.

**2. Pengolahan Data**

Berdasarkan pengalaman tersebut, penulis enggan untuk menculik Titan lagi. Karena itu penulis memutuskan untuk menjadi stalker Titan dan mengamati ke-unyuan mereka dari jauh. Ternyata jenis Titan itu berbeda-beda. Ada yang geraknya gesit, ada yang senang loncat. Untuk data lengkapnya, terlampir.

**3. Validasi Data**

Penulis melakukan ini dengan sepenuh kokoro penulis. Tanpa bantuan Mamah sama Papah kok! Ciyus, enelan. Penulis itu Tsuyoi. Tidak hanya Ackerman yang Tsuyoi.

.

**BAB III**

**KESIMPULAN**

Berdasarkan penelitian yang super mendetail di atas, ditemukan bahwa alasan mengapa Titan tidak memakai baju sebagai berikut;

-Baju membuat Titan gerah. Menurut data-data di atas, kulit Titan ternyata panas.

-Baju memperlambat gerakan Titan.

-Titan tidak tahu malu, karena Titan tidak punya kemaluan.

-Titan C3ll4LuH H3Ppy.

.

**PENUTUP**

Demikian karya ilmiah penulis, semoga dapat berguna bagi Nusa dan Bangsa.

.

.

.

.

Reiner: Kamu ternyata yang membunuh Sawney dan Bean…

Gue: Iya, Pah. Ani khilaf, Pah.

Bertolt: Jadi Karya Ilmiah ini yang bikin kamu di D.O dari Al-Sekoting? JAWAB NAK! JAWAB!

Gue: IYA MAH! ANI JUJUR! ANI BERSIH KAYAK LEVI HEICHO!

Reiner: Ani, kenapa dari atas sampai bawah karya ilmiah kamu gak ada yang nyambung?

Gue: …

.

Gak ada satu pun muggle di dunia yang ngehargain karya ilmiah super-absolute gue. Bahkan si author, yang tengah malem kemaren tega ngeganggu aktivitas pribadi Papah-Mamah gu—ups. Gue lupa ini penpik ratingnya masih K+. Masa di tukang molor itu gedor-gedor pintu kamar gue, pas gue lagi nguping—ups. IYA DEH IYA, GUE FUJOSHI. MAU APE LO?

Pokoknya di tengah keasyikkan gue, dia maksa gue buat ngelanjutin nih penpik gajebo. Berhubung kokoro gue tulus, ya udah gue sanggupin. Kan kalau gak sanggup? YA SANGGUPIN! YEAH! WATASHI WA TSUY—

* * *

A/N: Yah, akyu potong. Yang cerita tadi itu si Ani. Berisik sih dia bilang tsuyoi-tsuyoian. Lama-lama nanti teriaknya 'Tatakae' lagi. -_- Mana tadi dia nyaris pindah fandom dan rating, juga nyaris me-lebih-ngotorkan nama kotor akyu! Udah gawat aja nih penpik. Ripiewnya mana, ripiew? #maksa

Makasih yang udah ripiew, **Richan Arisatou**. Akyu tau akyu masih nyubi di SnK. Satu repiew pun rasanya seperti dapet 100 karat berlian! Ngomong-ngomong, **Richan**, yang imudh itu siapa? Akyu? Makacih. :3

Oh iya, yang ngefave juga! Arigatooo~ Aku sekolah di Bandung juga loh~ ;))

Salam Molor,

Te**lor**_o**ren**.

P.s: Siapa yang seneng telor ceplok? :9


	3. Apakah Titan Pernah Mandi?

**Sight Of Titan**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**October 2013**

* * *

Halo, selamat pagi semua pendengar Titan Radio Sina! Seperti biasa lo bakalan gue temenin di acara PANTAT, Pagi Aral Dengan Titan dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 12 siang! Yah, emang nggak ada bosen-bosennya buat gue nemenin lo enam jam penuh, Insan Titan! Gue, Titan Pedo, adalah pemilik radio sekaligus produser dan penyiar!

Sebenernya sih keluarga yang bisa bantuin gue siaran, Insan Titan! Tapi pada gak mau, jadi gue forever alone! Abis ini gue mau puterin lagu surprise buat lo, Insan Titan, abis itu gue mau ngasih informasi dengan hashtag #WikiTitan, yang berupa info dan fakta menarik tentang idola kita, T-I-T-A-N. So, stay tune terus ya, gais!

_Titan datang dan jantungku berdegup kencang_

_Titan buatku terbang melayang_

_Tiada ku sangka getaran ini ada_

_Saat jumpa yang pertama_

_._

_Mataku tak dapat terlepas dari Titan_

_Perhatikan setiap tingkah Titan_

_Tertawa pada setiap Titan_

_Saat jumpa yang pertama_

_._

_Could it be love, could it be love_

_Could it be, could it be, could it be love_

_Could it be love, could it be love_

_Could this be something that I never had_

_Could it be love_

Lagu itu persembahan terbaik buat kalian, Insan Titan! Lagu ini dinyanyiin sama _Hanji Raisa Love Titan Muach-Muach_ dari archive crossover. Nah, untuk sementara ini gue pengen kalian semua ngerikues lagu di akun twitter Titan Radio Sina;** Titantitanunyu**. Dimensyen aja, jangan lupa pake hashtag #PANTAT.

Oke, sekarang, selagi menunggu rikuesan dari kalian, Insan Titan yang seunyu Armored Titan, mari kita buka topik pagi kita yang paling wahid: "Apakah Titan Pernah Mandi?"

Coba deh gais, sebelum kita beneran ngebahas topik ini, gue pegen tau jawaban kalian apakah Titan pernah mandi. Jangan lupa hashtagnya dan mensyen suka-suka. Oke gue mau liat dulu mensyen-mensyen yang udah dateng.

Mensyen pertama dateng dari **LeviTukangCuci : Titantitanunyu Om, gue mau ngerikues lagunya Titan In The Mirror, lagunya Michael Titan. Cepet, 30 menit belum nyampe gue harus dapet satu pan pizza regular #PANTAT. **Emang lo kira orang bertampang seperti gue itu mas-mas pizza delivery? YANG BENER DONG WOI. Rikuesan itu masih gue pertimbangkan.

Mensyen berikutnya nyepam TL gue, yaitu** Hanji_Raisa3Titan: TITAN SUKA MANDI DI BAK MANDI GUE YANG SEGEDE GABAN, GUE PESEN MAHAL, PESENAN KHUSUS BUAT SAWNEY YG NANGIS GK BISA KE ONSEN Titantitanunyu #PANTAT **Hanji, meskipun radio gue—bukan GUE LOH YA, BUKAN! NEHI!—ngerasa terhormat bisa dimensyen sama artis Sekoting Entertainment macam elo, tapi maksud mensyen lo itu apa? PAMER? Dan, gue gak yakin Sawney suka Onsen.

Oke, mensyen-mensyen mulai menggila di akun twitter ini, Insan Titan! Gue bacain deh satu orang yang paling berani, yang beruntung satu tweetnya bisa gue bacain detik ini juga. Peluang itu jatuh kepadaaaaaa **YmirGanteng: Titantitanunyu Om, gue lagi patah hati. Pengen lagunya Firasat Titan dari Titancell. :""" #PANTAT **Karena ini peristiwa yang tergolong mustahil terjadi, sampe gue penasaran si Ymir kenapa, jadi gue kabulkan permintaan nih cewek /coret/ galau!

Tapi, permintaannya Ymir gue tunda, sekarang adalah waktunya ngebahas topik yang udah bertebaran nggak jelas dan muter-muter kayak bola.

_TETORET TORETT…_

Apakah Titan Pernah Mandi? Jawabannya adalah **TIDAAAAAAAK! **Yah, menurut penelitian anime setempat, kulit dan daging Titan itu panas. Karena panas itulah yang menyebabkan Titan tidak bisa mandi. Pake air dingin, ngerendem di danau, malah terasa makin dingin. Soalnya Titan panas menggelora dan bergairah. Sementara pake air panas pun terasa sama, dingin. Karena ketika panas bertemu panas, maka panas itu akan hilang.

Gimana? Kece nggak? Susah sih jadi orang kece, gelar gue banyak banget; Prof. Dr. Ir. H. Rustam Braunsyah, M.T, , PhD.

Nggak terasa udah sejam gue nemenin elo-elo semua, JANGAN PERNAH BERTANYA 'Rustam, gelarmu begitu banyak, mengapa engkau hanya menjadi penyiar?' ATAU GUE TELEN IDUP-IDUP! NO KIDDING! Oh ya, gue males kalo nemenin sampai 6 jam. Radio-radio gue, gue udah lelah. Rustam Telah Lelah, so sebagai penutup, ini dia lagu **Firasat Titan**!

Kembali

Kulihat Awan Membentuk Wajah FemTitan

Desah Angin Meniupkan Nama 'Ani'

Tubuhku Terpaku

Semalam

.

Bulan Sabit Melengkungkan Senyum FemTitan

Tabur Bintang Serupa Kilau Aura FemTitan

Aku pun Sadari

Kusegera Berlari

.

Cepat Pulang

Cepat Kembali Jangan Pergi Lagi

Firasatku Ingin Ani Tuk Cepat Pulang

Cepat Kembali Jangan Pergi Lagi...

**REINER BRAUN TELAH LELAH.**

* * *

**A/N: **Reinernya lelah, jadi nggak mau ngasih catatan kaki lagi. Makasih buat review-riviewnya; **linlin**, **AzzFS**, **Yoshida Hanako**, **PoppedOutKirika**, dan **Ethel Star**. Ketjup manis untuk kalian dari akyu. :*

Di sini akyu mau jawab pertanyaannya **Ethel-**chan ^^:

1. Jadi, kenapa Titan suka _collapse _(Tjie bahasanya) soalnya ginger cookies-nya gak mau diem. :((( Titan sering keselek. Daripada mati, mending dimuntahin aja kan. Tinggal dimakan lagi aja.

2. Kenapa statusnya complete? Jadi gini loh, akyu tuh nulis drabble cekali tamadh-cekali tamadh. Makanya ini entah-penpik-atau-bukan dilabelin 'complete'. Tapi pasti terus apdet selama akyu mood, toh ini penpik suka-suka. Gak ada keberatan dalam menulisnya.

Gitu deh, tamat. Ayo repiew lagi, lumayan dapet pahala. Repiew itu sunnah, sodara-sodara! ;))

**.**Mo**lor** dari Kema**ren.**


End file.
